Mercedes Lewis
Mercedes Talena Lewis is a retired American Female Wrestler and voice actress. She is best known for her work in Imperial Wrestling Franchise and New Championship Wrestling where she is recognized as one half of the final Starlets Tag Team Champions Early life Mercedes Talena Lewis was born on April 26, 1984 along with her sister, Jacqueline Lewis in Virgina Beach, Virginia, at an very young age, her father and older brother were killed in a car accident...both the sisters didn't take this well. The family located to North Carolina in their early teens, and would meet someone they considered very close to there family in Trent Helms, there the two would tease him, and ultimately form him, into whatever they wanted him to be. In an Interview, as well as being noted in IWF..Mercedes and Trent had an fling in High School, however the two called it off rather quickly, the two of them, pretty much kept the short relationship to themselves, and didn't tell anyone, not even Wakki for several years. IWF Pro Debut Mercedes sign an IWF contract shortly before her sisters, career ending leg injury, due to her sister being in the hospital, Mercedes never wrestled for about 2 months, before finally making her first appearance by attacking former IWF undisputed champion, Alex Dunvegan, nailing him with a weapon, and allowing Kid Flash (Who was Trent Helms under the mask) pick up the pin fall over the man who ended the career of her sister, For a few weeks, Dunvegan turned his attention, not to Trent but Mercedes, telling her, she was out of line...her longtime friend Trent tied to stick up for her, however Dunvegan only decided to go after her...during this time, Mercedes had an date with Diamond Dave, which was only used to make Trent jealous, however she only used the date to feed Dave to Alex Dunvegan...eventfully, Trent and Mercedes finally became an item around this time. Mercedes finally wrestled Dunvegan and defeated him with the use of an hidden weapon...They would fight in an rematch, which saw Piper Rodriguez*, another ex of Trent Helms interfere and brutally attack Mercedes, and left her in an (Kayface comma) Death Of Mercedes While in IWF, in her comma, someone, who obviously wanted to get the attention of Trent, pulled her life support, and ending her life (Kayface), This was the last time Mercedes would make an appearance in IWF Marriage To Trent After years away from the business and Trent taking time off, the longtime couple, eventually decided to get married in Fall of 2004, many friends and family attended including her sister, mother, Trent's mother, Adam Knite, Pieper Runoff, Ander Carvetti, just to name a few. The two then decided to open up their own production company called Mayhem Productions, based upon there stable called Project Mayhem, this would be used to make many DBZ Parodies, Marvel Crossovers and A Few Box Office Motion Pictures. The Colosseum In 2006, After Trent had joined up into the Colosseum to be apart of the active roster, Mercedes deceided to give pro wrestling another chance, She won her debut match, and competed in a women Triple Threat Match that she lost, she would wrestle one more match, losing to Colosseum Television Champion, Veronika McGowen, soon afterward, She was kidnapped by Syn, who Trent Helms had turned his attention too, however nothing ever came to this, as The Colosseum short down shortly after...Mercedes then announced retirement and on the couple website, announced that she was pregenent. On April 20, 2007, just 6 days before her 22nd birthday, The Couple had an baby boy, by the name of X-Tian (Based on the couple none Christian beliefs) Helms. Mercedes now sits at home, and occasionally fills in at the couple production studio. nCw career On Thanksgiving Of This Year, Mercedes returned to professional wrestling, however not in the form of an active wrestler, but to do a weekly column on the nCw website, where she gives her views on the promotion, as an outside source. On the, Sunday November 25 Edition of nCw Collosion, Mercedes was involved in a fight backstage after the event, that took place, outside of there home town in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Where Seth Drabble began to exchange words with Drabble, who was upset at the outcome of a match. Helms calmly try to talk him down, however Drabble turned it into a shoving match, and shoved Mercedes down backstage, which lead to a fist fight between the two. nCw Owner Leonard Fox, Was said to be furious, and fired Drabble right on the spot. Mercedes would be hardly booked with the promotion as a wrestler, and after the public spliting of her husband Trent in 2008, She was released from the company. She would remain unseen for nearly three years, until she returned the Promotion in 2011. however she strugged for months, to even pick up a win, until she teamed with Kathleen Conway, another one of the original Starlet's in nCw to defeat long-time friend Jade Cortez & Rosa De Oreo at the A Night To Remember, Her fortunes seemed to turn around, as she began teaming with Alysson Gardner, where the two, went on a rampage for 2 months, moving their way up the rankings of the nCw Starlets Division, however they failed to win the title, when Alysson Gardner no-showed the event, leaving Mercedes to lose to Kat Conway & Mercedes Vargas. Mercedes went into another decline after this, and altogether mostly stayed off nCw for quite some time, only to reemerge when Trent Helms, began a relationship with Ashlie Embers, Mercedes took offense to this, and begin to assault Ashlie, and even accidently, helped Ashlie gain a pinfall victory over one half of the Starlet Tag Team Champions, Amy Marshall, which allowed Ashlie to claim a shot at the Tag Belts, however Mercedes continued her assault for weeks, until Gib, The nCw Sheriff, forced Ashlie to name Mercedes as her partner. At Time To Riot Pay Per View, the team women, couldn't work together and besides Mercedes best efforts to cost Ashlie the match, somehow Ashlie managed to pin Stephanie Sanderson to capture the Belts, giving both Ashlie and Mercedes Lewis, their first and only championship wins of her career. The two managed to retain the titles against Amy Marshall and Stephanie Sullivan the following month. The titles were held into be merged with the Starlets Championship held by Kelly Fox. A triple threat match was booked which was won by Ashlie. The next month Mercedes sister emerged, the two did battle at A Night To Remember with Mercedes improving her record to 2-0 at the promotions biggest event Finishing and Trademark Moves Downward Spiral - '''Rolling Reverse DDT Neckbreaker - Mercedes started using this move, when she returned to nCw, replacing her long-time finisher, The Reckless Endangerment. Reckess Endangerment - 450 Splash Wakk Down - Top Rope Somersault Legdrop - She began using this move briefly in her Colosseum Run in 2006, This move was done by her sister "Wakki" Jackie who was injured and never wrestled again, following her run in IWF in 2003, This was made out of a tribute to her. Championships Won nCw Starlets Tag Team Championship w/Ashlie Embers